The Deities of Luxeterra
The Deities of Luxeterra During the creation of Luxeterra, the deities were created by Ghaia and Szul. Szul created his aspects during his original creation, beings who most represented the ideals he held above all else. After striking Szul down, Ghaia created her children to balance the forces of the Aspects. Other divine beings were created at this time, neither children nor aspects, who came to be out of the conflicting powers of Ghaia and Szul. The deities of Luxeterra are powerful, each having a host of godly powers. Among these, each is able to manifest themselves as physical beings on the material plane when the need arises. While the destruction of these avatars will banish them back to their plane of origin, the gods are not destroyed in this manner. Ghaia and her children Ghaia was a lawful being of pure order and function. Her belief was that creation should hold purpose, and that free will harmed the delicate balance of the cosmos. A being of divine light and truth, Ghaia has come to represent all that is good on Luxeterra. Known by some people as Lix, and the Light, Ghaia has no form other than pure, blinding light. While many pray to Ghaia, she does not provide divine magics in return for prayer as the deities do. Most clerics and paladins who pray to Ghaia tend to serve one of her children, and only pray to Ghaia out of respect and tradition. Children of Ghaia * Gemini Remus - Lawful good god of the golden sun named after him, Remus most embodies strength and remaining true to one's word * Gemini Aeneus - Chaotic good god of the crimson sun named after her, Aeneus most embodies compassion and protection of the meek and innocent above all else * Cernus - Neutral good goddess of magic and knowledge, Cernus most embodies astuteness and the sharing of information and knowledge * Gideon - Neutral god of Nature and the seasons, Gideon most embodies a devotion to nature and the balance of the natural world and that of intelligent beings. Szul and his aspects Szul was a being of free will and self-importance. He believed that power and capability should be used for the sake of it's use and that through order and balance, Ghaia was restricting the cosmos' existence. Eventually becoming mad and evil in his devotion to himself, Szul has come to represent all that is vile in the world. The Ebonplague is contributed to him, and locations of Ebondark are said to be his essence seeping into the living world from deep within Luxeterra. Very few dare intone prayers to the Szul for to do so is to embrace a full devotion to darkness, and even the darkest of intelligent beings dare circumvent his aspect to pray directly to Szul himself Aspects of Szul * Toja - Lawful evil goddess of torture and slavery, Toja compels her follows to force the weak to submit to their will, and to device new methods of anguish to do so. * Nero - Chaotic evil god of fear and madness, Nero embodies a wanton will to destroy without any hesitation regardless of personal safety. * Raeth - Chaotic evil god of secrets and dark magics, Raeth serves as the antithesis of Cernus. His followers hoard knowledge, and will kill to learn or keep a secret. * Nimn - Neutral god of the weather, Nimn is the embodiment of the coming storm, and the raw destruction of nature. Other Deities Over the millenia, many other deities have come to be. While these deities are less powerful then Szul's aspects, and Ghaia's Children, they are still gods capable of granting spells and blessings to mortals. Some of these deities were once mortals, who by some way or another ascended to godhood, while others were created out of the conflict of Szul's Aspects and Ghaia's Children.